Keiner Weint um Hexen
' Keiner Weint um Hexen' is the version of No One Mourns The Wicked in the German production of Wicked. The title directly translates to Nobody Weeps for Witches. Lyrics German Lyricshttp://wickedlyrics.livejournal.com/31376.html ENSEMBLE: Wie gut! Sie starb! Die Hexe des Westens starb! Die böseste Hexe, die Oz entspross, Die uns mit Schrecken übergoss hier in Oz, Ist tot! Wie gut! Wie gut! MAN: Da! Da ist Glinda! GLINDA: Meine lieben ozianischen Mitbürger! Dies ist ein Tag Dankbarer Freude! Lasst uns jubilitiern, der Tugend droht nicht mehr Die Bösigkeit von der - ihr wisst wer. Am Ende siegt doch stets - Das ist das Wunderbare - Das Gute, Schöne, Wahre. Was auch sei. Es ist vorbei. Jetzt sind wir ... MAN: Keiner weint um Hexen. WOMAN: Nicht ein Mensch vermisst sie hier. ENSEMBLE: Jeder lässt sie gern im Grabe ruhn. MAN: Wer gut ist, hasst die Hexen. WOMEN: Schon als Kinder lernen wir: ENSEMBLE: Uns geht's schlecht, Wenn wir Schlechtes tun. GLINDA: Und Tugend weiß, Auch Böse sind verletzlich. Tugend weiß, Der Böse stirbt allein. Denn der Preis für das Bösesein Ist letztlich: Einsam sein. ENSEMBLE: Ja, Tugend weiß, Auch Böse sind verletzlich. Tugend weiß, Der Böse stirbt allein. Kalt wie Eis holt das Bösesein Sie letztlich Wieder ein. GLINDA: Ist jemand von Geburt aus böse? Oder bekommt man das Böse erst später eingeflößt? Immerhin hatte sie einen Vater. Sie hatte eine Mutter ... wie so viele von uns. WITCH'S FATHER: Heut bist du allein, das macht mir Sorgen. WITCH'S MOTHER: Du bist ja schon morgen wieder da. WITCH'S FATHER: Die Pflicht ruft mich fort. Ich muss gehn, doch mein Herz bleibt dir nah ... GLINDA: Und wie in jeder Familie - hatte man seine Geheimnisse. STRANGER: Trink mit mir auf deine dunklen Augen! Morgen früh schon muss ich fort von hier. Mein grünes Elixir wird dich erfrischen, Während wir inzwischen uns vermischen. Nimm noch ein paar gute Schlückchen, Und dann rück noch ein Stückchen zu mir ... GLINDA: Doch von der Stunde ihrer Geburt an war sie... na ja, anders. MIDWIFE: Es kommt jetzt! WITCH'S FATHER: Was? MIDWIFE: Das Baby kommt jetzt! WITCH'S FATHER: Ja, da! MIDWIFE: Ich seh den Kopf. WITCH'S FATHER: Ich seh die Knie! BOTH: Eine hübsche und gesunde Kleine ... WITCH'S FATHER: Großer Oz! WITCH'S MOTHER: Wieso? Was ist? MIDWIFE: Wie kann das sein? WITCH'S FATHER: Nach all den Mühn! MIDWIFE: Das ist grässlich. WITCH'S FATHER: Das ist kühn! BOTH: Wie ein froschig frischer Kohlkopf Ist dieses Kind ganz ungewöhnlich ... Grün! WITCH'S FATHER: Nehmt es weg ... nehmt es weg! GLINDA: Ihr seht also ... leicht kann das nicht gewesen sein. ENSEMBLE: Keiner weint um Hexen. Endlich ist die Hexen tot. Endlich ist das Land erlöst von ihr. Und Tugend weiß Wir sehn, was Tugend lehrt. Tugend weiß ... Der Böse stirbt allein ... Sie starb allein. Was den Kreis (unsern Kreis) verlässt, Der Tugend ehrt, Darf nicht sein. Keiner weint um Hexen. GLINDA: Wie gut! ENSEMBLE: Keiner weint um Hexen. GLINDA: Wie gut! ENSEMBLE: Keiner weint um Hexen. Hexen! Hexen! Translation ENSEMBLE: How well! She died! The Witch of the West died! The wickedest witch who sprang in Oz, Which doused us with terror here in Oz, Is dead! How well! How well! MAN: There! There's Glinda! GLINDA: My dear fellow citizens! This is a day Grateful joy! Let us of virtue celebrate no longer threatened The wicked workings of the - you know who. At the end wins but always - That's the wonderful thing - The good, the beautiful, true. What may be. It's over. Now we are ... MAN: No one mourns the Wicked. WOMAN: Not a man she misses here. ENSEMBLE: Everyone leaves happy to rest in the grave. MAN: Who is good, hate witches. WOMEN: Even as children, we learn: ENSEMBLE: We're doing poorly, If we do evil. GLINDA: And Goodness knows Even evil are vulnerable. Goodness knows, The evil dies alone. For the price of the badness Is ultimately: Be lonely. ENSEMBLE: Yes, Goodness knows Even evil are vulnerable. Goodness knows, The evil dies alone. Cold as ice brings the badness They ultimately Another. GLINDA: Is anyone evil from birth? Or do you get instilled evil until later? After all, she had a father. She had a mother ... like so many of us. WITCH'S FATHER: Today you are alone, that worries me. WITCH'S MOTHER: You're already there tomorrow again. WITCH'S FATHER: Duty calls me away. I have to go, but my heart remains close to you ... GLINDA: And like any family - one had his secrets. STRANGER: Drinking with me on your dark eyes! Tomorrow morning I have been away from here. My green elixir will refresh you, While now we mix. Take a few good sips, And then back up another notch to me ... GLINDA: But from the hour of her birth she was ... well, different. MIDWIFE: It now comes! WITCH'S FATHER: What? MIDWIFE: The baby is coming now! WITCH'S FATHER: Yes there! MIDWIFE: I see the head. WITCH'S FATHER: I see your knees! BOTH: A pretty and healthy little ... WITCH'S FATHER: Great Oz! WITCH'S MOTHER: How so? What is it? MIDWIFE: How can that be? WITCH'S FATHER: After all the troubles! MIDWIFE: That's horrible. WITCH'S FATHER: This is bold! BOTH: Like a froggy fresh cabbage Is this child very unusually ... Green! WITCH'S FATHER: Take it off ... take it away! GLINDA: So you see ... it can easily not have been easy. ENSEMBLE: No one mourns the Wicked. Finally, the witch is dead. Finally, the country is freed from her. And Goodness knows We see what virtue teaches. Goodness knows ... The evil dies alone ... (She died alone.) What the circle (our circle) leaves, The virtue honors, Must not be. No one mourns the Wicked. GLINDA: How well! ENSEMBLE: No one mourns the Wicked. GLINDA: How well! ENSEMBLE: No one mourns the Wicked. Witches! Witches! Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:German song